A Demons War
by BeautifulAddictions
Summary: They are bound together by the god's and their hearts. Their demonic instincts screaming for the impossible, but is it really impossible? A threat is made against their pack and a journey begins. What should two Inu-demons do when the world around them is beginning to change? Should they go down the path laid down before them or make one that goes against destiny?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters or references to the original work of Inuyasha all credit belongs to the creator. Not me.

**Chapter one**

* * *

_She watched quietly from across the battlefield as he leapt into the air, grunting as he raised his sword above his head then bringing it down with a mighty swing. She smiled with pride when he destroyed his opponent with such ease. She continued watching as he turned to face her, a glint in his eye signaling he knew exactly where her thoughts had been. She could feel the subtle heat on her face signaling that her cheeks showed her embarrassment of being caught and sighed before standing and turning to walk away, the sway of her summer dress enrapturing the man she was just watching. Faintly an inhuman growl could be heard throughout the now empty field, before a faint 'keh' signaled a certain demons fondness of his mate._

* * *

Kagome sighed as she watched her sensei go over another "important" safety rule. It was like he purposely decided to make learning boring. Since it was also first period she didn't exactly feel the want to learn in the first place, not even her favorite subject. Chemistry has always been an interesting subject to her ever since she was a child. This year though she unfortunately decided to take the honors course, expecting to experiment with dangerous chemicals and possibly blowing up the school, but of course she was stuck memorizing where the fire extinguisher was.

Letting out another sigh she promptly stretched her back thrusting her chest in the air as she arched backwards, forgetting where she was for a moment before feeling a slight jab to her ribs. Grunting in shock more than pain she looked at her attacker with a fierce glare before sticking her tongue out. Sango smirked before pointing to a table of teenage boys looking at her like she was nothing more than a piece of meat. She then turned to gag as the pungent scent of arousal hit her like a pile of bricks. She could hear Sango laughing and feel the curious stares of her classmates as she tried to pull herself together. Yup it's official, she hated chemistry.

After ten minutes of reassuring her sensei that she was okay, she spent the rest of class dossing off and murmuring incoherent words, mostly having to do with strawberry pocky and Shippo being a little thief and stealing it, which was probably not much of a dream but a memory, that kid had a bit of a sweet tooth. The bell shrilled waking Kagome with a start. She yawned and flicked her tongue over her hidden fangs before turning to Sango who was just finishing the same; she smiled at her before inclining her head signaling for her to follow. They walked through the halls chatting absentmindedly about plans for later tonight when Kagome was bumped harshly on the shoulder by a passerby. She growled a very un-lady like growl and turned to give this person a piece of her mind.

"Look, I know it's crowded, but you could have at least said sorry!" Kagome called after the retreating slender body that was obviously owned by a woman. Said woman turned around and gave Kagome a sneer before promptly flipping her off and turning to walk away.

"Oh hell no…" Kagome huffed before leaving Sango to talk to herself, while she walked heatedly after the rude woman and roughly grabbed her shoulder and turned her around to face her. Recognition probably shown in Kagome's eyes but her face only displayed irritation. "I understand that you probably have an appointment with a boy and a janitor's closet that you must attend to but I believe that manners shouldn't be ignored." Kikyou stood stock still, her eyes as well as her scent giving away her rage, while her face showed nothing. "If you're looking for an apology then you're not getting one, I don't apologize to people like you." Kagome watched as she turned to leave and was about to grab her to introduce her to her fist before a hand grabbed her arm and dragged her away.

"Hey, let go!" she yelled while struggling to get her arm free, she turned her head in an awkward angle to see her capturer, silver met gold and she growled. "Inuyasha" she stated, before roughly pulling her arm free, she heard him growl '_bitch_'. She smiled and growled '_Alpha'_ then turned and trotted along, instinctively swaying her hips knowing he would be watching. Before she knew it she was flying through the hallways with arms encircling her safely, she laid her head against the familiar masculine chest and purred her contentment. Before she knew it she could smell the fresh air and upon opening her eyes she recognized her surroundings as the path to her and Inuyasha's sanctuary.

These sanctuaries were designated for all teenage intended mates whom needed to reestablish the courtship mark that binds them together until the actual mating takes place. It was a safe place with a barrier keeping out any demon or demons that could harm them while the reestablishing was taking place, millions of these sanctuaries could be found throughout the land, and each had been built for a certain pair. The one Kagome and Inuyasha were reaching now was theirs, and only they could enter it.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha as they slowed to a stop. His gold eyes were lined with red and his blunt human teeth switched to elongating fangs then back again with each second that past. Kagome then reached up and untied the seal from around his neck and retied it around hers. She studied him better and smiled up at his true form, his red eyes, normally gold, showed his need, while his calm face showed he was content with her. His silver hair shown bright and the puppy ears upon his head twitched when she sighed softly. She smiled wider at that and reached up to touch him, not even noticing the slight familiar tingle of entering the barrier as Inuyasha carried them to the cave that had been hallowed out for them.

She traced the jagged magenta marks that lined his cheeks and slowly let her hand trail up to his ears and she softly rubbed them, earning her a gentle purring sound coming from within his chest. She giggled when he dipped his head to nudge her chin in affection. He then brought his face up to examine hers his eyes stilled when they reached her lips. She watched him intently, her tongue flicking over her lips showing her acceptance to his silent request. He dipped down and grazed her lips with his before slowly adding more pressure.

The kiss was passionate and ended too fast for her liking. When he drew back his eyes shifted back to gold for split second before reassuming the blood red color. She watched his eyes shift to her neck and glaring menacingly at the two seals that adorned it. She then reached up and slid them off before flinging them to the opposite side of the cave. She watched his eyes glow as her true form and scent were freed. Her eyes the same color of silver, her hair grew in length and curled beautifully at the ends, she filled out her clothes tighter in certain areas, although her face adorned the same magenta jagged stripes as her intended. Her ears were also "puppied" and sat pointedly on top her head.

Inuyasha growled his approval then reached down and slipped her shirt off her shoulder and leaned his head down and sniffed long and hard. Kagome sat still only letting a quiet whimper when she felt fangs puncture her skin in just the right place. Rough strong hand encircled her waist in comfort. After what seemed like too soon, Inuyasha released her from his jaws and then moved his hands to grab both of her legs to wrap around his waist. Facing him, Kagome unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off his person. She took a minute to admire the man in front of her, he was well built and every breath he took she could see his muscles clench and release, she looked up into his eyes and saw the cockiness of a demon that knows his bitch liked what she saw and then she proceeded to blush. She shifted in his lap earning a hiss from Inuyasha as a certain area was rubbed against. If even possible she blushed more. She moved his silver locks to the side and sniffed and licked his neck before slowly pushing her fangs into her fading claim mark and lapped at the blood that spilled from the wound, simultaneous growls _'mine' _echoed throughout the cave.

A bright light flashed and dimmed and gold and silver met once again. A smirk on Inuyasha's face and a blush on her own showed after her eyes adjusted as she slowly redressed him, slightly disappointed that the beautiful sculpture was going to be covered from her wanting eyes. He wrapped his arms around her body and held her there for was seemed like only a few minutes, but what was probably hours, he then stood up and fixed both his and her clothes. She walked to the spot where she threw the seals and handed him his before retying hers around her neck.

Inuyasha came up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning down towards her ear "Don't you ever challenge my dominance in a public place again or I'll do worse than just reestablish my position in our pack." Kagome blushed and leaned her head to the side, exposing her neck to him in a sign of submission. Inuyasha then nipped her neck in approval and released her from his hold.

Inuyasha looked at her with a look she recognized and pulled her back into his arms before dashing out of the cave and into the forest that covered the area. He held her tight and possessively and she smiled. She loved him; there was no doubt about it. He loved her; she could see it in his actions and in his eyes. She had loved him ever since she first met him, and that's saying something since they met when they were pups. That's how dog demons worked. When they are born, they are born with marks that will match their designated mates; these mates were chosen by the gods themselves and were meant to "complete" the soul of the two separate demons, or demon and human.

The only difference between two demons mating and a demon and human mating is that the humans are not aware of what's going on. Lucky for Kagome and Inuyasha they were both full demon and well aware of their feelings and instincts. The demon usually has to work their tail off in order to get the human to "fall in love" with them. Then when that happens the demon must slowly ease the human into the demon world. When the human finally becomes comfortable with the situation the mating can be completed, The human mother or father then becomes part of the pack. Sooner or later a hanyou pup is born. Hanyou's are uncommon but not unusual, and are taken into the pack just as easily as a full demon pup. Honestly who would go against the god's wishes?

It's said that when intended mates finish the mating ritual they become stronger in every aspect and share a bond that no one could ever destroy. Kagome smiled softly at the thought of her and Inuyasha having this connection. 'Two more years…' she counted down the days.

"hey bitch whatcha smilin' about?" Inuyasha inquired.

"I was thinking that we only have two more years until we can fully mate." Kagome said softly, smiling still.

Inuyasha stopped and looked down at her before leaning down and capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

"I was hoping it was sooner" he whispered against her lips before continuing to run back towards the high school where their friends and pack mates awaited them for lunch.

* * *

**Review please…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters or references to the original work of Inuyasha all credit belongs to the creator. Not me.

**Chapter Two**

* * *

_He watched her while she picked up their pup, his silver hair shining in the sun, his silver eyes looking at him innocently while he snuggled against his mother's bosom. He smiled with pride and his mate turned towards him watching him with a new kind of intensity. She walked closer to him and smiled the smile he loved oh so much. She kissed his lips tenderly and he wrapped his arms around his family. He was home._

* * *

He lowered her down slower than necessarily, but he could tell she didn't mind one bit. He couldn't help the smirk that crept up onto his face. His woman loved him, just as much as he loved her. He grabbed her hand and led her to the cafeteria where he could smell that his friends have already settled down and began eating.

He glanced out of the corner of his eye at Kagome. She was definitely a handful. He didn't like that she was so spontaneous, so careless. He didn't like that Kikyou girl either; she gave him a bad feeling. Rumor had it she came from a lineage of priestesses and that raised a red flag in his head. He knew when he felt Kagome's temper flare he needed to get there and fast. The fact that he could smell Kikyou's scent mingling close to Kagome's scared the hell out of him, even though he would never admit that. He got there just before Kagome did something they both would have regretted later.

He was just going to reprimand her, but when she swayed her hips and he saw other demons and humans look her way he couldn't help it. He snapped. He couldn't believe that she would challenge his dominance, challenge his worth. He grabbed her and instinctually ran towards their home away from home. He needed her to understand that she belonged to him and him alone; she needed to submit to him. Of course she did in the end, but he could tell he needed to show his worth. He had a mischievous glint in his eyes; gym would be a perfect time.

They walked through the double doors and were bombarded with millions of different scents and sounds. They simultaneously flinched but continued to the lunch lines and received their meal, ignoring the stares they received from students as they walked through the cafeteria. They swiftly headed to the table that was filled with their friends.

Six heads turned towards them and three smiles and three knowing smirks greeted them. They returned their own smile and smirk before sitting in their designated seats. After a second of awkward silence Miroku looked around the table and proceeded to laugh. Soon Sango, Rin, Ayame, and Koga joined him, of course Sesshomaru didn't even bat an eyelash, but that was to be suspected.

Kagome blushed, she seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

Inuyasha 'Keh'd'.

Then both of them joined in the laughter after they looked at the happy faces of their friends. People around them turned to see what was so funny, finding nothing of interest they turned back to what they were doing previously. Only two pairs of eyes didn't look away, in fact two sets of mouths worked in over time trying to communicate to each other the hate they had for the laughing group, though they couldn't help drooling over the men.

"Eri, I don't think I can stand it anymore. They think they're the most amazing thing on this planet. "

"I know, but maybe we can bring them down a notch. Hitomi remember when we were little and you "accidentally" fell, and Miroku was about to catch you?" Eri whispered faintly, eyes never leaving Sesshomaru's person.

"hm, yea..Sango somehow stepped in and caught me instead, she actually GROWLED at me like some animal. AND before I even had a chance to make my move on the guy she grabbed my hand and forced me to play with her and the cry baby Rin." Hitomi then went on to glare the ugliest glare she could muster at Sango, completely unaware of the calculating look in Eri's eyes.

"Why don't we try your plan again Hitomi? But this time literally fall ON Miroku so he has no choice but to catch you…and while you feign the innocent and distressed girl that you are I'll tell the girls rugby team that Sango and Rin were spreading a rumor that they think the team is made up of cheerleader wannabee's that didn't make the team. They will probably beat the girls asses and we can have their men to ourselves." Eri congratulated herself on a plan well thought up.

Hitomi started to giggle "You're the best, this is why we're friends" Hitomi patted Eri's back before sauntering over sexily towards the table that her sweet Miroku resided, in the corner of her eye's she could see Eri talking to the girls rugby team and she just couldn't contain the smile that adorned her face. Revenge was sweet.

Kagome watched as some girl started walking towards them, she recognized the girl as Hitomi Kagashi. She watched as the girls eyes wondered over Miroku's body. She looked at Sango and could practically she the steam coming out of her ears; she then glanced around the table and noticed the girls were also watching the girl walk over. She glanced at the men at the table, and they apparently had no clue of the situation or Sango's rising anger, instead they were talking about some car they wanted to fix up. Sighing Kagome signaled the other girls to follow her, she practically had to drag Sango away, but what she was planning was far better than anything an angry Inu demon woman could think of. She directed for Rin to take care of Sango while her and Ayame snuck behind the Girl that was only a few feet away from their table before subtly redirecting her to another destination.

"Hey Hitomi right? I was wondering if you could help me out with something. I heard that you were great at math and I really need some help on a question on yesterday's homework." Ayame asked, she looked at Hitomi with the most alluring look. This was Ayame's talent; and also how she had so many people that adored her. She was sweet and knew how to use her "innocent" look for her advantage, and the fact that she was drop dead gorgeous helped too.

"Uhh well… you s-see I was kind of busy Ayame, maybe some o-other time?" Hitomi mumbled, irritated but more shocked to say the least that her plans were foiled.

The bell that signaled lunch has ended sounded and both Kagome and Ayame smiled and said goodbye to the flabbergasted girl.

"Oh it's alright! Thanks anyway" Ayame mustered up a beautiful smile and grabbed Kagome's hand and led her away towards the cafeteria exit. "Her face said it all, she was SO pissed." Kagome giggled softly looking at Ayame who smiled, amused. "I wonder what her plan was, she was lucky it was us that stopped her and not Sango..."

"Yea, hey where are they anyways?" Kagome pondered, looking around for the flash of silver that told her where Inuyasha and the rest of the pack were. Then a loud feminine growl interrupted her trail of thought. She turned in a flash recognizing the growl belonging to Sango, she then spotted Inuyasha and the rest of her pack, and from the looks of it they also heard the growl. Although they couldn't seem to do anything about it, they were surrounded by humans and couldn't expose themselves as demons and simply jump over them all.

Kagome saw an opening through the crowed and broke out into a run towards the exit, Ayame in tow. She stopped suddenly at the scene in front of her as she made it outside, Ayame almost slamming into her due to her abrupt stop. Rin and Sango were fighting against some huge human women that surrounded them, all of them wearing the same uniform. Which Kagome barely recognized as the girls rugby teams. Why they were attacking? Honestly she didn't know or care, all she cared about was her packs safety. She immediately felt her instinct to protect set in as she ran to the battle stepping behind Sango as Ayame did the same with Rin. She was vaguely aware of Inuyasha and the men finally making it out of the cafeteria, all looking pissed as hell as they laid eyes on the situation in front of them.

Kagome kicked another girl/giant in the gut and punched another in the chest as she tried to find answers as to what was going on. She looked to Sango and Ayame as they merely shrugged and continued to beat the rest of them down. When things were all said and done and all that was left was the pain filled moans coming from the fallen women that littered the ground, the girls looked towards their men and waved happily before walking towards them.

"What the hell was THAT?" Inuyasha exclaimed, not necessarily happy with what just happened.

"Yea and where were you girls before lunch went out?" Koga asked, looking at Ayame with a worried look, sniffing and checking for injuries.

"Rin I'm disappointed in you, you know that you are not allowed to leave my sight without permission" Sesshomaru stated, looking at said woman with a look that promised punishment. Rin noticeably shivered under his gaze.

Miroku walked up to Sango and grasped her hands in his and brought them up to his chest.

"My dearest Sango, mind explaining to me why all this has happened?" he looked at her lovingly before wrapping her in his arms breathing in her scent like he needed it too survived. "I don't like seeing you in potential danger my love, you know that…"

"Oh he's good." Kagome muttered, earning nods from everyone, even Sesshomaru.

"There was a girl." Sango grunted dejectedly, not meeting Miroku's eyes.

Miroku seemed to instantly understand, and smiled at her knowingly. He then leaned down to her ear and whispered something so quiet not even their demon hearing could catch it. Though no one was sure if they even wanted to know when Sango blushed as bright as a tomato and started stuttering nonsense that really had nothing to do with anything in particular.

"Let's get to class wench" Inuyasha grumbled before grabbing Kagome's hand with his and tugging her to their next class, gym. He heard his pack follow him and Kagome's lead. Lucky for them they all shared this class together. When they reached the gymnasium he reluctantly let go of Kagome's hand so they could both change into their gym uniform.

Inuyasha entered the boy's locker room and opened his locker a little too fast to not go unnoticed.

"Hey Yash what's eatin' you?" Koga asked, looking at him like he's grown a second head. He opened up his locker with less vigor than usual.

"heh, what's eatin' me? What's eatin' you, this is your favorite time of the day, and you look you've been kicked in the balls." Inuyasha threw right back at him.

"That attack on the girls was strange don't you think? We've never had a problem with 'bullies' before, of all people I would think YOU'D be the most skeptical Yash" Kouga finished changing and sat on one the benches waiting for everyone else to do the same so they could go to class together.

"The girls can handle themselves just fine, but yea I know where you're coming from." Inuyasha tied his laces then sat next to Kouga pondering

"Should we look into this then?" Miroku cut in sitting next to Inuyasha, fully dressed.

"dunno', hey Sesshomaru you're being too quiet, what's going on through that thick skull of yours?" Inuyasha inquired

Sesshomaru pulled his shirt over his head and adjusted to be more comfortable before turning and looking at his pack. "A lot more than what your little brain can handle brother, but I'm letting it go, Rin can handle herself fine, but those woman that attacked them were probably put up to it, the girls rugby team is known to be easily manipulated, that's probably what happened." He replied coolly before heading out Inuyasha and everyone else in tow

"Well then who do you think manipulated them?" Miroku asked, stretching alongside Inuyasha and Kouga looking towards the girls side trying to spot Sango, their eyes connected and he smiled when she blushed and gave a shy wave, which he gladly returned.

"A jealous human girl." Sesshomaru stated simply, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He watched Rin bend over to touch her toes and turned his head and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Why human?" Kouga asked, eyeing Ayame's lithe figure as she was jumping rope with Kagome, he looked to Inuyasha to see he had the same look in his eyes as he probably did.

"Do you believe that a demon woman would send a human to do her dirty work for her?" Sesshomaru eyed the stands that had the human gym class sitting while they waited for their coach to take them outside to the fields.

"There." He muttered before inclining his head towards the stands so they knew which direction to look.

In the midst of human faces there were two that were eyeing their woman with a look promising death.

"pfft, them? Are they idiots or somethin'?" Inuyasha scoffed and turned his head towards Kagome, noticing that she had probably been listening the whole time, and then one after the other the rest of the girls seemed to be noticing the humans in the stand to. They just looked at each other and giggled before returning to their warm-up.

Just then the whistle was blown signaling the beginning of gym class for the demon student, the humans filed outside, the doors were locked, and the seals came off and various roars could be heard throughout the gym. Let the games begin.

* * *

**Review please, the more feedback I get the more I tend to want to update faster;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters or references to the original work of Inuyasha all credit belongs to the creator. Not me.

**Chapter Three.**

* * *

_The battle was one that would be written down in history. The world could breathe once again. She looked down at the battlefield with disgust, was the battle worth it? She struggled to remain calm. After all was said and done she couldn't look at herself the same way. She had indeed changed, but…was that a bad thing? She sighed before turning to walk away, leaving the past where it belongs, behind her._

* * *

Eight full Inu demons stood tall and proud gazing at the competition. They felt free. It's not like they didn't like the seals, they actually kept their identity hidden and safe from humans. The humans weren't stronger than them, but they had technology that could be used against them.

Humans tend to be afraid of things stronger than themselves, so it would only be a matter of time before they invented something that could potentially destroy all demon kind. Ever heard of a hydrogen bomb? They used the bombs 'sister', the atomic bomb, on their own kind. Think what they would do to a species they would most likely want gone. This is why demons hid from the public eye. It's worked so far, and no one in the demon community was willing to change it.

Kagome struggled with her clothes; she hated this part, the transformation, everything grew. She looked to Sango, Rin, and Ayame and noticed that they were struggling with the same problem. She took notice to the changes of each of her friends.

Ayame's hair changed from a dark brown to a vibrant blood red color, her eyes switched from a chocolate color to an emerald green. She grew a good 4 inches, and she obviously filled out in the hip and chest area a red tail the same color as her hair swished back and forth eagerly. A beautiful black dragon could be seen running up her left leg the dragon's tail curling around her ankle.

Sango's hair grew a few inches below her waist but remained the same brown color with a hint of red when caught in the right light but was still tied up in its usual pony tail. Her eyes changed from light hazel to a deep brown that was accented with specks of orange. Her face lost a bit of its roundness and became more angular. A deep blue full moon could be seen on the back of her neck. She also filled out some too.

Rin grew about two inches, not much, but Rin wouldn't be Rin if she were any taller. Her hair was down and fell in black loose waves and ended at the middle of her back. Her hips and bust filled out and her face now adorned two magenta stripes on both cheeks and a blue crescent moon on her forehead. Her blue eyes were lighter shade now that mimicked the blue sky and had specks of gold in random places. She also had higher cheek bones and fuller lips.

Kagome sighed; yep this was the life of a 'bitch'. Bitches were made just for their mates, every aspect was meant to please the demon they were supposed to be with, though lucky for the ladies the same concept goes for the males.

Even though a bigger bust and hips were originally meant for the pups' sake, somewhere in the past they became sexually attractive. Same goes for how a male demon has rippling muscles and big shlongs, the muscles help with the protection of a males family, the shlong to help get the female pregnant, when these things became attractive…nobody knows.

"I know that most girls want bigger boobs and a nice ass, but I still don't like that my human womanly features and my demon womanly features are so different" Kagome growled trying to at least be a little modest with her shorts that just became shorter.

She looked at her reflection at the mirror that adorned the gym wall, she couldn't complain though, she was happy with what she saw.

"Well it would be a little strange for an eighteen year old to have the body of a twenty three year old." Rin mumbled while trying to stretch her shirt. The girls nodded in agreement.

The guys however seemed to be having troubles of their own 'adjusting' to certain things getting bigger, they should be grateful but were more irritated to say the least.

The guys were lucky, only few things changed during their transformation, their shoulders broader and muscles more defined.

Sesshomaru's hair changed from black to silver much like Inuyasha's , but was more neat and refined. His eyes a deep gold, a trait inherited from Inuyashas and his father. Unlike Inuyasha though, he didn't have dog ears on top of his head. His ears were where a humans would be, but were pointed at the top. He had the same marking as Rin on his face and grew 6 inches in height.

Koga grew about 5 inches taller and a tail black as could be wagged behind him. His ears were also pointed but were a bit hidden from eyes because of the sweatband he had around his head. His black hair was in a high ponytail which was noticeably longer than usual. His eyes were still a shocking blue and he also had a dragon on his left leg, with the tail wrapped around his ankle.

Miroku looked just the same; the only difference was his body structure and the deep blue moon on the back of his neck, his hair was still the same black color and pulled back to make a rats tail. His eyes a deep violet that showed his wisdom, he grew about five inches in height. Ears pointed as well, this was typical for Inu males, Inuyasha was the exception though, but for good reason.

Even though both males and females were built differently all Inu demons had some traits that are the same, like fangs and claws and also the ability to transform into their inner beast. Which was basically like ginormous dogs, when they're in this form they are able to 'fly' in a way and cross great distances in only a few seconds. They also have an inner 'walkie talkie' of some sort that lets them communicate with their pack; it even lets them know when someone from the pack is in danger.

The pack gathered together all appreciating each other's true form before planning a battle strategy that will result in victory.

* * *

To the untrained eye, it was ultimate chaos, but to her it was a dance of all dances. She smiled as she knocked her opponent to the ground and raised her sword above her head she heard the whistle that signaled for her to stop before she actually hurt the girl. Smiling in victory she lent her hand down to offer the cat demon she defeated a helpful hand, the demon took it and they both bowed to each other in respect.

"That was great!" Kagome said while stretching her tense muscles

"I almost had you Kagome! Next time for sure." The cat demon named Kilala said while going over the mock battle in her head. "Haha we'll see, you _have_ gotten better, but as long as I have Midoriko in my hands I'm invincible!" Kagome then raised her beloved sword above her head for emphasis. "yea yea whatever Kagome." Kilala huffed jokily before leaving to sit in the stands with the rest of the defeated demons.

'Where's Inuyasha…' Kagome wondered weaving around various demons in close combat and having to defend herself every now and then against random demons that wanted to challenge her for her place in rank. She took them down one at a time with ease. She wondered around until she heard a familiar battle cry and took off into a run towards the source. When she broke through the crowed surrounding the battle taking place, she couldn't help but beam with pride.

Inuyasha stood there in all his glory holding Tetsusaiga in a firm grip while he slashed at demons left and right making sure to stop just before actually slicing them in two. By the time he was done there were only eight familiar people left on the court. The game was over

The game is kind of like dodge ball but with demons and a different set of rules and concepts. Plus instead of red balls flying through the air it's demons with their designated weapons that they would use if in a real battle. A mock battle if you will. What you're fighting for is rank, and in the demon world rank is everything.

When a demon is young they begin to train in hand to hand combat and learn how to use the natural abilities they're born with. When demons hit puberty they begin to train using a weapon that represents the house they were born into.

Usually the weapons are made when the demon is born and a fang is taken from the pup and each of the parents and then converted into a sword, bow, or another weapon of choice. Sometimes though a demon is born and is found to be a decedent of a demon that had once lived hundreds or thousands of years ago, and inherits the weapon from the historical vault that stores them for safe keeping. A weapon is a demons power, and is treated with great respect; the loss of their weapon could be devastating, because a demon forms a bond with their weapon at a young age. It's almost like losing a part of them.

Inuyasha glanced around and smirked, so his team won. He stretch and looked at Kagome and growled '_come'_. She sheathed her sword and he did the same. She made her way towards him with a smile on her face; he could see the pride she had for him. When she was close enough he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to his chest in a show of dominance to the whole demonic student body.

While he held her he noticed the others doing the same with their woman as well, the demons in the stand stood and whooped and hollered then all of a sudden a command could be heard, the crowed grew silent and Inuyasha and the gang took their spots in the center of the gym facing the stands. Another command was heard and the crowed bowed before them, giving their respect to the stronger demons.

* * *

Two sets of wide eyes looked at the eight 'things' in the center of the gym. They wanted to scream and run but obviously these things in the gym were deadly. They had seen something they weren't supposed to, that much was obvious. They looked at each other and nodded, they had to tell someone.

The original plan had been to pants the girls in front of their whole class, embarrassing them. Though using the threat of exposure as black mail and then using them as 'slaves' won't be so bad either.

Eri and Hitomi silently watched as the 'things' put back on their jewelry that made the 'things' look human again.

'They may have won the battle, but we will win the war.' Eri thought evilly.

* * *

**Review Please I would appreciate the motivation and criticism:)**


End file.
